crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
M4A1-S Predator
M4A1-S Predator is a VVIP assault rifle variant of M4A1 Silencer that is featured in Crossfire. Overview The M4A1-S Predator is a VVIP weapon based on the M4A1. This gun has a transparent body so the inner parts of the weapon can be seen. It also has a modified carrying handle and a silencer. Being a specialized assault rifle against the mutants, it features two important perks exclusive to Mutation Mode and variants as it has 50 rounds capacity, allowing players to hold off mutants much more effectively. This gun also allows players to jump higher (same level with mutants) so they don't have to double jump to reach high ledges anymore. Availability * CF China * CF Vietnam * CF West * CF Philippines * CF Russia * CF Japan * CF Brazil * CF Indonesia VVIP Features * Ultra-Fast Reload Speed. * Buttplate Melee Attack. * 50 Rounds Magazine in Mutation Modes & variants (cannot be stacked). * Higher Jump at all Mutation Modes (change the setting in inventory). * Increased (+2) ammo for all equipped Rifles. * 200% EXP '''bonus for the owner. * '''30% EXP '''bonus for everyone. * '''20% GP '''bonus for everyone. Variants M4A1_S_Predator_NobleGold.png|Noble Gold M4A1 Silencer Predator Prime.png|Prime M4A1-S Predator Punk.png|Punk Alternate Skins Noble_Silver_Skin.png|Noble Silver Trivia *The gun is named after the Predator: a powerful & highly intelligent alien armed with advanced weaponry. Among its many capabilities, the Predator is most famous for having an invisibility cloak, which is partially applied to the M4A1-S Predator. *Uniquely, this gun features the sparkling/shining effect from M4A1-S Jewelry, while also features red glowing eyes effect (from M4A1-S Beast) and releases white smoke effect (from M4A1-S Transformers) when reloading. *Although this weapon is slightly similar to the M4A1-S Born Beast, the reload animations (precisely, the bolt pull) was taken from the M16, but much faster (since it's a VVIP weapon). *The model features a "knife" below the silencer. Even though it was installed to the model, the knife will never be used as a melee weapon, but instead, the buttstock will be used (just like the other M4A1-VIP weapons). *This is the first VVIP weapon that features 3 discounts in CF Vietnam: For the first 2 weeks, normal players can get it at 10% off, players who own any VVIP weapons (except M4A1-VIP) can get it at 20%, and finally players who own any M4A1-VIP can get it at 30% off. *Upon buying this gun at 25% discount in CF Philippines, players will receive a 7 day Boxing Gloves-Bakunawa, 7 day Mauser M1896-Royal Dragon and 180 eCoins rebate. *CF Vietnam's description claims that the M4A1-S Predator grants ammo bonus for all players in Mutation Mode and variants rooms, but the very next line contradicts this, stating the effect is for this gun only and does not stack. Numerous testing proves that the 12 extra rounds for this gun are only granted to its owner, and no other players get it, even if they have M4A1-S Predator too. The reason behind this is unclear. *In CF Russia, this gun is named '''Kraken, an enormous mythical sea monster which is said to appear off the coast of Norway. Gallery M4-S Predator.png|Render. M4A1-S Predator_RD2.png|Render #2 M4A1_PREDATOR_NOBLE_SILVER_RD1.png|Render (Noble Silver) YXml9SR.png|Side view M4A1_PREDATOR_NOBLE_SILVER_RD2.png|Side view (Noble Silver) M4A1-S-Predator.png|HUD M4A1_S _Predator_N.S.png|HUD (Noble Silver) M4A1_Silnecer_Predator.jpg|Artwork Videos CrossFire - M4A1-S Predator - Weapon Gameplay-0 CrossFire 2.0 M4A1-S Predator vs M4A1-S VIP's VVIP M4A1-S Comparison Cross Fire China M4A1-S Predator (M4A1-死神) VVIP GamePlay ! CrossFire Vietnam 2.0 M4A1-S Predator HMX ✔ Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Assault Rifles Category:M4A1 Variants Category:VVIP